


Can I Make it Any More Obvious?

by TheButterflySings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, The Legends are clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButterflySings/pseuds/TheButterflySings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team didn't seem to be able to put two and two together, and if they never figured it out, Leonard was okay with that. (Mick wasn't as okay, but that was just because everyone seemed to think his husband was in love with Sara Lance, and everyone seemed to think he himself was into Ray Palmer, and those were rumors that needed to just stop.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Make it Any More Obvious?

It's not like Mick and Leonard had ever tried to purposely hide what they were. They just didn't widely broadcast anything. Of course, in Leonard's opinion, and Sara's too, though they didn't realize she knew the truth yet, he and Mick were fairly obvious. It just seemed pretty obvious to him, but maybe that was just because he and Mick had been partners since they were fourteen and nineteen respectively, and dating just two years later, and married just four years after that. Which would explain why neither of them had ever had relationships. The team didn't seem to be able to put two and two together, and if they never figured it out, Leonard was okay with that. (Mick wasn't as okay, but that was just because everyone seemed to think his husband was in love with Sara Lance, and everyone seemed to think he himself was into Ray Palmer, and those were rumors that needed to just stop.)

Neither of them wore their wedding rings. That would make things very obvious, but that wasn't the reason they didn't wear them. They had a very particular line of work that involved getting dirty, doing illegal things, possibly going to jail. It would have been far too likely that they'd lose their rings, or that they'd get stolen. And yeah, they could steal another ring somewhere, but they'd had the two simple silver bands that they both kept since the day they wed, and Len wasn't exactly anxious to lose it and have to have it replaced. It was the only thing Mick had that he was ever actually careful with.

It wasn't until they'd all been on the WaveRider for almost a month that the truth came out to the team. It wasn't like they were even broadcasting anything, really. The two of them, along with Sara, Jax, and Martin, were in the weapons room of the ship, watching Sara training Jax in hand-to-hand combat. Jax was great as Firestorm, with Martin, but the times they couldn't merge, Sara figured he'd be better off if he could defend himself. Though Martin had his doubts, Sara had convinced Jax to let her help him with his fighting. Jax was tough, though not tough enough for Sara's league training, which was what prompted her to have Mick stand in.

"Uh," Jax began when Mick stood up. "Are we sure that he's going to... not kill me?" Jax glanced at Leonard, who was leaning against the wall, head tilted to the left slightly, his legs folded under him as he watched. Mick snorted out a laugh.

"He won't kill you," Len responded, glancing up to meet his partner’s eyes. Mick gazed back, unaffected. They stared at each other for a few long moments, and Sara watched in amusement, because she wasn’t stupid, and she did know what was going on (and was really confused as to how nobody else on the team had figured it out). 

Then Leonard tilted his head slightly to the other side, causing Mick to roll his eyes, like they’d been having a conversation with their eyes. “I won’t kill you, kid,” he repeated to Jax, stretching his arms out slowly. “Just gonna help you fight. I’m a fair hand-to-hand fighter myself. Kept his punk ass alive,” he added as an afterthought, jerking a thumb at Leonard.

“Shut up, Mick,” Leonard replied in a cool, bored voice, but there was a spark of amusement there, too. 

Mick rolled his eyes again. “I’m going to fight shirtless, if that’s alright with all of you.” It wasn’t like Mick actually waited for permission. He prefered to fight shirtless, it restricted his movement less. He pulled the dirty gray v-neck he was wearing up his stomach and chest, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. Even Sara couldn’t help but stare at this point, and certainly didn’t blame Leonard for doing the same. Mick was heavily muscled, thick arms and broad shoulders. Even with the burns he had, he was attractive. 

But the looks didn’t catch Jax’s attention, because Jax didn’t really care. He didn’t often notice the attractiveness of other men. What did catch Jax’s attention was the chain, and the silver band that hung off of it. Jax may have only been twenty years old, but he knew what a wedding band was, and that was definitely a wedding band. A simple silver band, no gemstone that Jax could see. Nothing special that Jax could see. But somehow still sort of… pretty. It sort of fit for the type of person that Jax knew Mick to be. 

“You’re married?” Jax blurted out, and all eyes turned to him. Mick’s were confused, Leonard’s expressionless, and both Martin and Sara’s somewhat amused. Jax shrugged and motioned to the ring dangling in the center of Mick’s chest. “Just, uh. The ring. It’s a wedding band, right? So you’re married. Or, were?”

Sara turned away, shaking her head with a quiet laugh. “Really? Am I the only person on this ship who’s figured this out?”

“No,” Martin answered in a pompous, annoyed tone. Jax was so used to that tone, and it grated on his and Leonard’s nerves. “I knew. I thought it… rather obvious.” 

“Know what?” Jax demanded, looking between Sara and Martin with a frown. “What do you two know that I don’t?”

“Plenty, I’m sure,” Martin responded, waving a hand airily. “Answer Mr. Jackson’s question, Mr. Rory.”

“Yeah, I’m married,” Mick replied, his tone very blank, very neutral. But he wasn’t looking at Jax, his eyes were focused on Leonard.

Leonard’s eyes were a steely blue, cool and calculating as he gazed back at his partner. His lips were curled up in his signature smirk, and he shrugged, as if answering an unasked question. He crossed his arms and nodded once, and Micks’ eyes brightened ever so slightly, though his neutral expression remained the same.

And then, as Jax, Sara, and Martin watched (Leonard gazed at his fingernails with practiced disinterest; he knew what was coming next and didn’t really need to watch, though his brain was repeating pretty firmly “how stupid is this kid”, because Sara, Martin, and probably Rip already knew), Mick reached up to the clasp of the delicate silver chain. For a moment, Jax expected him to break it, because Mick Rory was anything but gentle, but he didn’t. He unlatched the chain and held it, and the ring, out to Jax, who raised an eyebrow.

“What? Why are you--”

“Just take it,” Mick ordered gruffly, something like anger in his tone. Jax took it.

A closer examination of the ring said that it was just a simple silver band, sitting heavy and solid in Jax’s palm. The inside was engraved with tiny letters and numbers. Jax brought it closer to his face to read what it said. “L.S.” And then a date right next to that. It wasn’t until Jax looked up and saw Leonard pulling a chain from the front of his own shirt, with an identical silver band on it, that the pieces connected. “L.S.” Leonard Snart. Duh. 

With the pieces laid out like that, it wasn’t hard to figure out. The way Leonard didn’t seem to care about anyone but Mick. The way Mick listened only to Leonard, even if three other people were telling him the same thing. The way Leonard held a hand out to stop Mick from throwing himself into danger. The way Mick moved in front of Leonard to take any hits he deemed too dangerous for Leonard himself to take. Now that he knew, it was so obvious.

“You two are…” Jax began, motioning between Leonard and Mick with a finger. It was super fucking obvious, but Jax had a hard time wrapping his head around it. Neither seemed like the marrying type. Neither even seemed like the relationship type, not even towards each other.

“Yes,” Leonard answered the unasked question, standing up and tucking his ring underneath the neck of his tight black sweater. Mick reached out to grab his own from Jax, sliding it back around his neck and re-latching it there. “We are married. We’ve been married for over twenty years. Somewhere down the line, I decided I liked Mick enough to keep him, and here we are.”

“Yeah, because it was all your decision, boss,” Mick mumbled sarcastically, casting Leonard a look. Leonard’s lips tilted up in a small smile that it appeared he was trying to fight back, but had allowed to shine through anyway. His eyes were sparkling with a sense of happiness Jax had never seen from him, but… sort of suited him. 

“Been questioning the decision ever since,” Leonard shot back, and Mick raised a hand to flip him off, but they were both actually smiling, like real smiles instead of the sadistic grin Mick usually wore and the cocky smirk that Leonard was so partial to. 

God, Jax was clueless as hell. 

“Does everyone else know?” Jax demanded. He was going to feel really dumb if everyone else had seen what he had failed to. But, like he had already pointed out, it really wasn’t his fault. They just didn’t seem… they didn’t even kiss in front of people. Or touch. Like, literally ever.

“I did, but I was trained to see every possible weakness in people,” Sara replied, shrugging. “Plus, I never thought it was that hard. It’s sort of just… there. You know?”

“I knew as well,” Martin added, and he sounded like this was a very boring conversation, that was very much below him and he certainly didn’t need to be having. Jax was used to that tone, too, and he had to refrain from making some comment about Grey being an insufferable know-it-all. “Being married myself, I know the signs of a marriage. However, I myself thought the signs were… quite obvious.”

“I have to go tell everyone else,” Jax blurted out, and he turned to leave the room, hurrying down the corridor to find Rip, Kendra, and Ray. He hoped they didn’t already know, because this was some damn good gossip, and there was not nearly enough of that on this ship.

“What about fighting?” Mick called after him, and Sara stood back up, cracking her knuckles. She cracked her neck slowly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“I’ll take you on, Micky,” she teased, glancing at Leonard with a small smile. 

“Don’t hurt my husband,” Leonard sighed, crossing his arms. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Sara replied. Martin, seeming to find this whole thing uninteresting now that Jax wasn’t involved, turned to follow his young counterpart out of the room. Even from down the hall, Sara, Leonard, and Mick could hear Kendra and Ray’s surprise at finding out that the criminal partners were actually married. 

“The cat’s out of the bag,” Len said, glancing at the door for a moment before turning to approach Mick. 

“That a problem, boss?” Mick asked, looking down at his husband with a raised eyebrow. 

“No,” Leonard answered, rolling his shoulders. “It’s not like it’s going to change anything. We’ll still act exactly the same as we always have. Now the masses now what they already should have.”

“Kiss him,” Sara ordered, slapping Leonard’s arm with one hand and trying not to feel a thrill of satisfaction when Leonard rubbed the spot with one hand. “You’ve been staring since Mick took his shirt off, and I know you want to kiss him. You know, most normal couples do that. It’s not weird or icky. You don’t have cooties.”

“Learn something new everyday,” Len responded dryly, and Sara forced herself to not hit him again. But then Len took Mick’s face in his hands and pulled him down into a soft, lingering kiss, their lips molding together and both of them leaning into it, and yeah, Sara figured. It had always been very obvious that they were a couple.


End file.
